James & Kendall
by arschmidt
Summary: Así es como todo comenzó. AU l Slash Kames - James/Kendall • basado en el corto; "When Maxxie Met James."
1. Chapter 1

_**James & Kendall**_

Lunes

* * *

Otra vez esa pegajosa canción de la radio estaba resonando en su cabeza, y casi como impulso comenzó tararear la mientras bajaba de la bicicleta.

Se inclino para ajustar el candado y tomar su mochila.

Y ahí lo vio, dirigiéndose justo a donde el estaba. Un joven alto, castaño y demasiado atractivo.

Por la reciente cercanía sabia que era poco mas alto que él, y tenia uno ojos color avellana realmente hermosos.

Se dedicaron miradas por unos segundos, Kendall podía notar como las mejillas del joven se sonrosaban un poco al sentirlo observarle.

Cuando por fin se había decidido a hablar, las palabras simplemente no salian.

Estaba nervioso, y todo lo había causado aquel chico castaño.

Suspiro frustrado por su reciente tropiezo y le dedico una sonrisa, que el joven devolvió. Dejándole así al rubio poder apreciar lo hermoso que era cuando sonreía.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sacudida en su estomago que le obligaba a querer hablar, pero que realmente se lo impedía.

Pronto su bolsillo vibro, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

"Hey, Carlos," contesto mientras se levantaba.

"Si, recibí tus mensajes,"

Kendall rió "No, no me he unido a los restos de la seda en esta ocasión," (*)

Su mirada recorrió el lugar mientras escuchaba a su Latino amigo quejarse sobre algo.

_"¡Oh, mierda!"_

Él se había ido.

"¿Qué? No, no, no, no es contigo...,"

"Esta bien,"

Se quedo unos minutos esperando, eso chico de verdad le había flechado. Y no sabia ni siquiera su nombre.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al momento que una idea se generaba en su cabeza. Tomo un marcador y arranco un pedazo de la ultima hoja de su cuaderno.

_"¿Misma hora mañana?"_

* * *

Ugh

¿Pensamientos, preguntas, inquietudes, comentarios? Cualquier review se agradece.

Espero que hayan disfrutado. _(del peor inicio en la historia de fanfiction)_

¡Gracias por leer!, besos (:


	2. Chapter 2

**_James & Kendall_**

Martes

* * *

El lugar estaba obscuro, apenas podia ver donde estaba parado.

Pero ahi estaba, vestido de negro perdiendose en la penumbra, sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que le hacian poder observarlo con mas claridad aun con la escases de luz.

Camino despacio, cuidando no tropezar con algun objeto que no pudiese ver, hasta encontrase frente a él.

Despasio llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del castaño. Este cerro los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

"¿Cual es tú nombre?" dijo cuando lo vio abrir los ojos despacio.

El silencio se hizo presente y su voz aun rezonaba por lo bajo gracias al eco del lugar.

No se molesto en apresurarlo, ese momento era perfecto, era inarruinable. Solo estaban ellos dos, mirandose a los ojos.

Verde y avellana, parecian hipnotizarse.

_Eso era un sueño..._

"¡Kendall!" lo llamó su madre golpeando la puerta ferozmente.

Abrio los ojos en un segundo, maldiciendo todo en sus adentros.

* * *

Silbo aquella cancion mientras bajaba las escalera del apartamento y caminaba hasta su bicicleta.

Tomo sus llaves y se inclino para abrir el candado.

_"Maldita sea,"_ se quejo al notar la llanta delantera rota.

Miro su reloj; 7:40, no tenia tiempo de cambiar la llanta.

Camino molesto hasta donde tomaria el autobus.

"¿Me has apartado un lugar?" comento una chica pelinegra detras de él.

"No hoy Lucy," respondio con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" dijo mirandolo. "¿Acaso ya has encontrado a alguien?" se recargo en la parte de atras del asiento frente a ella.

Kendall rio. "Creo que si," dijo asintiendo.

"¿Y cómo se llama?"

Frunico el ceño. "No lo sé,"

La joven no pudo contener risita que le causo la respuesta del rubio.

* * *

De vez en cuando miraba al rededor solo para no verlo por ningun lado.

"Buena bomba la que tienes ahi," comento una chica rubia detras de él.

"Solo estoy tratando de matar algo de tiempo," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas esperando a alguien?"

"Si," dijo guardando la bomba en su mochila.

"Oh, ¿a quien?"

"Quiza tu sepas su nombre," dijo mirandola. "Un chico rubio, alto... relamente lindo."

"¿Ojos verdes?"

"Si, ¿lo conocez?"

"Soy su ex-novia,"

"¿Ex-novia?"

"Un completo idiota, siempre tarde. A veces me gritaba, y termino dejandome sin ninguna razon," la joven rodo los ojos. "Creeme, estaras mejor si te alejas."

"Si... gracias. Lo hare," la joven le sonrio, y el trato de sonreir de vuelta. Pero era mas alguna mueca extraña.

Camino dejando a Jo sola, mirandolo alejarse con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

* * *

Tarde y no mejor que el primero.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos, chaú.


End file.
